powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline (Power Rangers)
=Timeline= Ancient History Since believed to be the beginning of time, Flurious and Moltor tried to capture the Corona Aurora and were imprisoned. To protect the power from falling into the wrong hands, the Sentinel Knight scatters the crown and its five jewels on Earth. 10,000 years ago, Dai Shi was captured by members of Pai Zhua. 10,000 years ago, Rita was defeated and sealed in dumpster, but not before trapping Zordon in a time warp. 6000 years ago, demons who served Queen Bansheera are entombed underground by a powerful sorcerer, and sought to destroy man. 3000 years ago, Magna Defender releases Lights of Orion but soon is defeated and thrown into a chasm. 3000 years ago, Quasar sabers were placed in stone on the planet Mirinoi. 3000 years ago, Orgs attacked Animaria, Master Org destroyed Animus, Merrick used the cursed wolf mask of Zen-Aku to defeat Master Org with Predazord. He did it, but when mask turns him evil, 5 other Ancient warriors had no choice but to imprison him. Recent History Wild Force In the year 1982, three good friends and scientists, Richard Evans, Elizabeth, and Viktor Adler, worked together to prove the existance of Animaria. Viktor fell in love with Elizabeth, but was shattered when he discovered that she became engaged to Richard Evans. The three continued working together, with Viktor's hatred for Richard growing as he took the spotlight on the Animaria project, and had a baby with Elizabeth. The team journeyed to the Amazon in search of evidence that Animaria once existed. They did find some suspicious looking seeds which were the remnants of Master Org. Viktor grabbed the seeds and out of personal revenge, ate them later that night and was infused with the power of Master Org. He chased Richard and Elizabeth and killed them, but was unable to find their baby, Cole. Elizabeth had hidden him in the jungle, where he was found by a tribe. Viktor Adler eventually assumed the identity of Master Org, and continued his mission of wiping out humanity and taking over Earth by recruiting newly arisen Org spirits to battle the Rangers. Ninja Storm In the year 1983, Kiya and Kanoi were students at the Wind Ninja Academy, in the Earth Ninja category. Even at a young age, Kiya (aka Lothor) craved power and secretly began practicing dark ninja magic. When a woman named Miko was inducted to the Academy with a mystical samurai pendant, he attempted to steal it, but was stopped by Cam, who took the pendant back to the future. For his crimes, he was banished from the Earth by his sensei and, in his rage, he foreswore his family and ninja heritage and declared himself to be Lothor. In space, he continued his mad search for power. Kanoi then married Miko and they had a son, Cameron Watanabe. Mystic Force In the year 1986, there was a dimension filled with wonderful magic. But then darkness came into power and a great battle began. An army of the Undead lead by a powerful warrior - Morticon swarmed over the land setting their sights on the human realm and beyond. All seemed hopeless when a small legion of brave and true wizards came forth against insurmountable odds. They drove the evil back from the edge of the human world. And then the greatest wizard of them all - Leanbow cast a spell that sent the armies into the Underworld. He sealed darkness inside giant gates for eternity. The evil disappeared from the surface world. But with great victory comes great loss. The human world never knew of the great battle or the sacrifices that were made to save them from destruction. During Power Rangers 1993 (Mighty Morphin) Rita Repulsa is freed from the space dumpster. Zordon and Alpha 5 recruit five extraordinary teenagers with attitude, Jason Lee Scott, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor and Kimberly Hart to be the first Power Rangers. * Jason becomes the first Red Ranger with the power of the Tyrannosaurus. * Zack becomes the first Black Ranger, with the power of the Mastodon. * Billy becomes the first Blue Ranger, with the power of the Triceratops. * Trini becomes the first Yelow Ranger, with the power of the Sabertooth Tiger. * Kimberly becomes the first Pink Ranger, with the power of the Pterodactyl. Rita Repulsa casts an evil spell on Tommy Oliver, forcing him to become her Evil Green Ranger. Zordon's Rangers free him from the spell and he joins the team. * Tommy becomes the first Green Ranger, with the power of the Dragonzord. Zordon later presents Titanus the Carrier Zord to the Rangers. Tommy loses his powers from the melting of a green candle created by Rita, but manages to transfer them to Jason before they are completely lost. Zordon later summons him back and infuses Tommy with temporary Green Ranger powers so he can assist his friends for a limited period of time. 1994 (Mighty Morphin) Lord Zedd arrives on the moon and seals Rita back in a dumpster. The Power Rangers are granted the ability to upgrade the DinoZords into Thunderzords. Tommy Oliver loses his Green Ranger powers permanently, but later becomes the White Tiger Ranger, with a new White Tigerzord. * Tommy becomes the first White Ranger, with the power of the Tigerzord. * Jason, Trini and Zack leave for the World Peace Confrence. * Rocky DeSantos replaces Jason as the Red Ranger. * Adam Park replaces Zack as the Black Ranger. * Aisha Campbell replaces Trini as the Yellow Ranger. Rita Repulsa is freed from her dumpster again, and places a love potion on Zedd. Rita and Zedd get Married. 1995 (Mighty Morphin) Rito Revolto arrives on Earth, and introduces the new Tenga Warriors. The Thunderzords are destroyed in battle with Rito. They are granted Ninja powers by Ninjor. They take control of the Ninjazords. *Tommy is infused with the power of the White Falcon. *Billy is infused with the power of the Blue Wolf. *Rocky is infused with the power of the Red Ape. *Adam is infused with the power of the Black Frog. *Aisha is infused with the power of the Yellow Bear. *Kimberly is infused with the power of the Pink Crane. Later on, they take control of the Shogunzords. Katherine Hillard replaces Kimberly (who is heading off to train for the Pan Globals), after being freed from Rita's and Zedd's evil spell. The Rangers are granted the ability to upgrade their armor into Metallic form, to battle the stronger Tengas. Master Vile arrives on the Moon, coming up with a plan to conquer the Earth. When Rito Revolto reverses time with the Orb of Doom, the Rangers are turned into kids. The Ninja Coins are later destroyed by Goldar. Fortunately, the Alien Rangers from Aquitar arrive to save the day, while the Rangers go to different parts of the world to retrieve the different parts of the Zeo Crystal. 1996 (Zeo) The Rangers manage to restore time with the Zeo Crystal. meanwhile, Rita and Zedd (along with their army) are chased away by the Machine Empire. Goldar and Rito lose their memories and reamin on Earth. The Command Center undergoes a major revamp and becomes the all-new Power Chamber. Billy steps down from being a Power Ranger, as he realizes he can aid the team greater while remaining in the Command Center due to his tech savvy nature, and lets Tanya become a new Ranger. * Tommy Oliver becomes the Red Zeo Ranger. * Rocky becomes Blue the Zeo Ranger. * Adam becomes Green the Zeo Ranger. * Tanya Sloan replaces Aisha and becomes the Yellow Zeo Ranger. * Katherine becomes the Pink Zeo Ranger. The Gold Ranger arrives on Earth aboard Pyramidas. He is later revealed to be Trey of Triforia, an alien who is made up of 3 separate entities. Jason returns from Switzerland and is given the powers of the Gold Ranger by Trey, after the transfer to Billy fails. * Jason becomes the Gold Zeo Ranger. Before returning to Triforia, the Treys present the Super Zeo Zords to the Zeo Rangers. The Super Zeo Megazord destroys King Mondo. Mondo is briefly replaced by his older son Prince Gasket and Princess Archerina. In the meantime, Goldar and Rito regain their memories, and are transported back to the Moon. The Alien rangers return to Earth to assist the Zeo Rangers in battling King Mondo's army and saving Billy, while the Zeo Rangers battle Rita's and Zedd's monster, which had been merged with Prince Gasket's Cog Changer monster. Billy decides to stay on Aquitar after being cured from an accelerated aging process. With Zordon's help, Trey is reunited, and he claims back the Gold Powers. The Zeo Rangers defeat King Mondo and his army. 1997 (Turbo) Justin replaces an injured Rocky as the Blue Turbo Ranger. The Rangers are granted new Turbo Powers to battle Divatox and the Space Pirates. Zordon and Alpha 5 leave for Eltar. Dimitria and Alpha 6 take over. in a moment of passing the torch, the 4 veteran Rangers hand over their powers to a new generation. * T.J. replaces Tommy Oliver as the Red Turbo Ranger. * Carlos replaces Adam as the Green Turbo Ranger. * Ashley replaces Tanya as the Yellow Turbo Ranger. * Cassie replaces Katherine as the Pink Turbo Ranger. Blue Senturion arrives on Earth to help out the Rangers from the year 2000. The Phantom Ranger arrives on Earth, giving the Rangers a new set of Zords, the Rescuezords, as well as his personal Zord, the Artillatron Carrier Zord. Dimitria and Blue Senturion leave Earth to try looking for Zordon on Eltar (which is under attack), leaving the Power Chamber defenseless. The Space Pirates succeed in destroying the Power Chamber. The powerless Rangers and Aplha 6 need to find a way to save Zordon, who had been captured by the United Alliance of Evil. Justin suggests that they use the newly-activated Astro Shuttle from NASADA. Justin chooses to stay behind on Earth to live with his father, while the other Rangers and Alpha 6 set off on an Astro Shuttle into space. 1998 (in Space) T.J., Carlos, Ashley and Cassie leave Earth aboard the Astro Shuttle and get beamed aboard the Astro Megaship. There, they meet up with Andros, and are granted new Space Ranger Powers. * Andros is the Red Space Ranger. * T.J. becomes the Blue Space Ranger. * Carlos becomes the Black Space Ranger. * Ashley becomes the Yellow Space Ranger. * Cassie becomes the Pink Space Ranger. Later on, Andros' old friend Zhane is awakened from his cryogneic sleep and joins the team as the Silver Ranger. * Zhane joins the others as the Silver Space Ranger. The Space Rangers later take control of the Delta Megaship, Mega Voyagers and the Mega Winger. Andros later finds out that Astronema, co-leader of the Evil Space Aliens, is none other than his long-lost sister Karone. Dark Specter is destroyed alongside Darkonda. Astronema declares herself the new ruler and threatens to destroy all the citizens of Angel Grove, but the Rangers intervene in time. Andros reluctantly destroys Zordon, releasing a wave of energy that spread throughout the entire universe. Most of the evil in the Universe had been destroyed. The only ones not destroyed by Zordon's energy wave are Rita, Zedd, Divatox and Astronema. Karone is reunited with her brother Andros. 1999 (Lost Galaxy) Five teens from the space colony Terra Venture are seeking a new world like Earth. They later meet a jungle girl named Maya, who leads them to the five mystical swords known as the Quasar Sabers, on her home planet of Mirinoi. After pulling the sabers out of a stone, one of the teens, Mike Corbett, falls into a crevasse, but not before passing his saber onto his younger brother Leo Corbett. With the Quasar Sabers, the teens transform into the Galaxy Power Rangers, and use them to battle space villains from two different parts of the galaxy. * Leo Corbett becomes the Red Galaxy Ranger. * Damon Henderson becomes the Green Galaxy Ranger. * Kai Chen becomes the Blue Galaxy Ranger. * Maya becomes the Yellow Galaxy Ranger. * Kendrix Morgan becomes the Pink Galaxy Ranger. Along the way, they discover five creatures known as Galactabeasts, which have the ability to transform into Galactazords. They are later aided by the Stratoforce Zords, the Centaurus Zords and the Zenith Shark Zord. They later find an ally in the form of the mysterious Magna Defender, a galactic warrior who bears a strong grudge against Scorpius for killing his son Zika many years ago. He later sacrifices himself to save the Rangers, but not before revealing that he had merged with Mike Corbett, and passes the Magna Defender powers to him. * Mike Corbett becomes the next Magna Defender, and joins the other Galaxy Rangers. When Deviot revives the evil Psycho Rangers, the Space Rangers show up to aid the Galaxy Rangers in destroying them. During this saga, Kendrix the Pink Galaxy ranger sacrifices herself to protect Cassie the Pink Space Ranger and Terra Venture from Psycho Pink. Karone, sister of the Red Space Ranger and former evil princess Astronema, is given the powers of the Pink Galaxy Ranger from Kendrix, who appears as a spirit, and joins the remaining 5 rangers in the battle to protect Terra Venture. 2000 (Lightspeed Rescue) Lightspeed Rescue takes place in the fictitious city of Mariner Bay, California, which was built on an ancient demon burial ground. When the demons threaten to rise again, a government organization called Lightspeed, headed by one Captain Mitchell recruits four civilians and his own daughter to defend the city. Each of the four civilians had chosen a special area of expertise: * Carter Grayson, the Red Lightspeed Ranger, was a fire fighter in the local fire department. * Chad Lee, the Blue Lightspeed Ranger, worked as a lifeguard and marine animal trainer at a local marine amusement park. * Joel Rawlings, the Green Lightspeed Ranger, was a stunt pilot. * Kelsey Winslow, the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, was an extreme sports athlete. * Dana Mitchell, the Pink Lightspeed Ranger, was a paramedic and practiced medical arts. The five Rangers would be joined by Captain Mitchell's (long thought to be dead) son, Ryan Mitchell. * Ryan Mitchell, the Titanium Lightspeed Ranger, was Captain Mitchell's long lost son. The Rangers take control of many Zords, namely the Lightspeed Zords, the Rail Rescues and the Omega Zords. When the villainess Trakeena comes to Earth to destroy it, the Lightspeed Rangers team up with the Galaxy Rangers. The Lightspeed Rangers borrow the Lights of Orion from the Galaxy Rangers to power up the Omega Megazord, so they can use it to defeat the heavily mutated Trakeena once and for all. 2001 (Time Force) In the year 3000, mankind has developed a utopia, with a police organization called Time Force capturing all but one criminal. However, this criminal, Ransik, manages to hijack a prison full of cryogenically frozen convicts and escape back to the past in an attempt to change the future, but not before badly injuring Alex, the Red Time Force Ranger. Four Time Force officers attempt to pursue Ransik to the year 2001, but end up being stranded in the fictional town of Silver Hills. There, they meet Wesley Collins, who is the son of a rich industrialist and looks identical to Alex. With Wes' help, the four Time Force officers become the Time Force Rangers, helping the city of Silver Hills by capturing the various mutant criminals that Ransik releases from prison. The Time Force Rangers comprises of: * Jen Scotts the Pink Time Force Ranger, leader of the team * Lucas Kendall the Blue Time Force Ranger, a Casanova * Trip the Green Time Force Ranger, a psychic from Xybria * Katie Walker the Yellow Time Force Ranger, enhanced with superhuman strength * Wesley Collins, the Red Time Force Ranger of the year 2001, was able to activate the Red Chrono Morpher due to his genetic resemblance and DNA match to Alex's. The Time Force officers knew that their presence would inevitably change the future, and indeed, it had: in an attempt to contain the mutant threat, Wes' father creates the Silver Guardians, a security force helping to secure the businesses of anyone who had the money, and a force that had not originally existed. Among one such member was Wes' childhood friend, Eric Myers. Eric is the leader of the Silver Guardians and gains the Quantum Ranger powers. When the Silver Guardians make their first attempt at taking care of a mutant, they are overpowered, and Wes is forced to save them, revealing his identity as a Power Ranger in the process. When Mr. Collins offers Wes to join his guardian team, he refuses, believing that he is only helping people out for the money. The Silver Guardians, led by Eric, the Quantum Time Force Ranger, continued to hold a tenuous relationship with the Power Rangers. Ransik would eventually surrender peacefully when he nearly kills his own daughter, Nadira, who was trying to protect an infant. Before the Time Force officers return to the year 3000, Jen and Wes finally admit that they love each other. Mr. Collins makes another offer for Wes to join the Silver Guardians, saying that they will now help everyone free of charge. Wes accepts and wants Eric to become his co-leader. 2002 (Wild Force) In the time that has passed, pollution has weakened the Earth, allowing the Org to slowly break free of their prisons. Princess Shayla awoke, and the Wild Zords began choosing champions who would defend the Earth as Wild Force Power Rangers. * Taylor Earheart - a tough-as-nails fighter pilot, becomes the Yellow Wild Force Ranger, with the power of the Soaring Eagle. * Danny Delgado - a soft spoken florist, becomes the Black Wild Force Ranger, with the power of the Iron Bison. * Max Cooper - a wisecracking youngster, becomes the Blue Wild Force Ranger, with the power of the Surging Shark. * Alyssa Enrile- a kind hearted college student, becomes the White Wild Force Ranger, with the power of the Noble Tiger. * Cole Evans - a young man raised in the wilderness in search of his true origin, becomes the Red Wild Force Ranger, with the power of the Blazing Lion. The Rangers mission grew increasingly dangerous as the leader of all Orgs, Master Org returned to reunite his empire. Master Org is assisted by Duke Orgs Jindrax and Toxica. Three General Orgs later emerged, namely Retinaxe (eye), Nayzor (nose), Madilok (mouth). And finally one last Duke Org, Onikage (some shadow ninja). As time passed, the Rangers encountered numerous Zords, which were either found or appeared in times of need. Zords included the Elephant Zord, the Polar Bear and Black Bear Zords, the Gorilla Zord, the Soul Bird console, the Giraffe Zord, the Rhino and Armadillo Zords, the Deer Zords and the Falcon Zord. The General Org named Nayzor opened a tomb in which Zen-Aku lay for 3,000 years. Imprisoned by the five Ancient Warriors, Zen-Aku sought revenge by destroying their successors - the Wild Force Rangers. He defeated them time and time again, wearing them down until the day he would actually destroy them. The Rangers eventually discovered that Zen-Aku was actually Merrick Baliton, the sixth Ancient Warrior who became cursed by a wolf mask he put on to gain enough power to destroy Master Org 3,000 years ago. The Rangers broke the curse, and restored Merrick to normal. Merrick's Wild Zords granted him the Lunar Caller, which he uses to morph into the Lunar Wolf Ranger. Merrick doesn't join the team at first, feeling guilty about his misdeeds, but eventually agrees to team up with the Rangers for good. Master Org is later revealed to be a scientist named Viktor Adler, who worked on the Animarium project with Richard and Elizabeth Evans. He fell deeply in love with Elizabeth, but was heartbroken when he learnt that she was going to get married to Richard Evans. Things got worse when they had a son and Richard took over the spotlight for the project. In a desprate effort to get even with them, Viktor found some seeds (remnants of Master Org) in a jungle and ate them, being infused with the power of Master Org. He managed to kill Richard and Elizabeth, but he never found the infant Cole. Master Org then spent the next 20 years plotting to conquer the Earth with his army of Orgs. A mysterious boy who named himself Kite with no recollection his own identity formed a friendship with the Rangers. He eventually realized who he was - the reborn spirit of Animus - and tested the Rangers by taking away their Wild Zords, to see if they are really worthy of protecting the humans in spite of the pollution they had caused. He later gave them back the Zords and even awarded Cole with the Red Wild Rider. Master Org kidnapped Princess Shayla for a ritual in which an Org heart would be created. During the ritual, Toxica and Jindrax, who had been banished by Master Org, helped the Rangers by rescuing the Princess, but Master Org was still able to create the Org heart, which gave him ultimate power. Toxica and Jindrax made their peace with the Rangers and left to roam the world. Master Org becomes a true Org, and manages to destroy all the Wild Zords, including Animus. He was in turn destroyed in the final battle by dozens of Wild Zords, who had emerged to help the powerless Rangers. Princess Shayla took the Rangers' powers back and stayed on the Animarium, while the Rangers returned to normal lives. 2003 (Ninja Storm) Shane, Tori and Dustin are three students at the Wind Ninja Academy. Their less than stellar performance gets them the occasional lecture from their Sensei. One day, the academy was attacked by Lothor, a banished ninja master who has returned to capture all ninja students. Shane, Tori and Dustin are the only three remaining students, and along with Sensei Kanoi Watanabe and his son Cam, retreat into the underground Ninja Ops. There, the three are given morphers, which allow them to transform into Wind Rangers and protect the city of Blue Bay Harbor from Lothor's forces. * Shane Clarke become the Red Wind Ranger, he controls the Red Hawk Zord. * Dustin Brooks becomes the Yellow Wind Ranger, he controls the Yellow Lion Zord. * Tori Hanson becomes the Blue Wind Ranger, she controls the Blue Dolphin Zord. When Lothor demonstrated his ability to make his monsters grow into giants, the Rangers unleashed the Ninja Zords, which could combine into the Storm Megazord and destroy monsters with its arsenal of Power Spheres. Lothor again raised the stakes by sending his new allies to battle the Wind Rangers - the Thunder Rangers Blake (Navy Ranger) and Hunter (Crimson Ranger), who had their own Thunder Zords. The Thunder Rangers were on a mission to destroy the Wind Rangers' Sensei, who they beleived to be responsible for their parent's death, but a visit from the afterlife from Blake and Hunter's parents showed them the truth - that it was Lothor who killed them. The Thunder Rangers saw the error of their ways and joined the Wind Rangers in the battle against Lothor's forces. When the Rangers lost their powers, Cam used the Scroll of Time to travel into the past and retrieve the Samurai Amulet, a family heirloom in the possession of his mother. It was then that Cam discovered that Lothor is actually his uncle Kiya Watanabe, twin brother of his father Kanoi. Cam travelled back to present day and used the amulet to become the Green Samurai Ranger, armed with the Samurai Star. A lost scroll would later reveal to Cam the Lightning Riff Blaster, which could summon the Mighty Mammoth Zord. Lothor attempted to open the Abyss of Evil and release its evil into the world. In a final battle, he stole all of the Rangers' powers, but was defeated by their ninja skills and thrown into the abyss. The powerless Rangers resumed their normals lives, and would later regain their powers when Lothor is being resurrected from the Abyss of Evil. Lothor's nieces Marah and Kapri would align themselves with the Ninja Storm Rangers and get enrolled into the Wind Ninja Academy. 2004 (Dino Thunder) Dr. Tommy Oliver, once the world's greatest Power Ranger, has now retired as a science teacher at Reefside High after the destruction of his lab, and the disappearence of his partner Anton Mercer. As a mild manered science teacher, he finds himself stuck under the authority of the secretly villainous Principal Randall. When she puts him in charge of detention, he brings Conner: a hotshot soccer player, Ethan: a champion gamer, and Kira: a lone musician along on a fieldtrip to a museum. While the doctor is away, the bickering students fall into an underground lab, where they find the Dino Gems, which give them superhuman abilities. When Dr. Oliver learns that Mesogog, the one responsible for destroying his lab, has returned, he recruits the trio to become Dino Thunder Rangers to fight against evil. With the power of the Dino Gems on their side, they must awaken robotic dinosaurs called Dinozords, which are a fusion of Dino DNA and technology. * Conner becomes the Red Ranger, with the power of the Tyrannosaurus, and has Tyranno Super Speed. * Ethan becomes the Blue Ranger, with the power of the Triceratops, and is enhanced with Tricera Armored Skin. * Kira becomes the Yellow Ranger, with the power of the Pteranodon, and is enhanced with Ptera Sonic Scream. When Mesogog uncovers another Dino Gem, Dr. Oliver intervenes and get a hold of it before it falls into the hands of evil. As his students learn about his history as a Power Ranger, Tommy must reignite his past by bonding with the new Dino Gem and lead the team as the Black Power Ranger (with the ability to become invisible). Tommy fights against the evil Zeltrax, when he discovers that Zeltrax has a score to settle with him. He was once a collegue of his, known as Terrance Smith, but after trying to compete with Tommy for a job, he was fatally wounded in a lab accident. Rebuilt as Zeltrax, he fights for revenge against Dr. Oliver. Anton Mercer appears in Reefside after Tommy thought he had died in the explosion. Tommy is even more surprised to learn that Trent Fernandez is his adopted son. But when Trent begins to question his fathers actions, he follows him through an invisiportal, where he finds himself in Mesogog's Island Fortress. After uncovering a Dino Gem tainted by evil, he is overtaken by its power, transforming into the evil White Ranger. Discovering that Anton is Mesogog, Trent joins the ranks of his evil army. But Anton reveals that Mesogog is a result of an experiment gone wrong; a side of himself that he can't control. As Anton fights the spell of Mesogog to save Trent, he accidently destroys the evil of the Dino Gem. As the White Ranger, he joins the other Power Rangers, hoping that his father can find a way to save himself as well. As the Power Rangers begin to unlock the full potential of their Dino Gems, Tommy and Trent unveil the Shield of Triumph, a legendary power. With the combined power of the five Dino Gems, Conner steps up to accept his destiny by transforming into the Triassic Power Ranger. At the end of the series, the Dino Rangers are forced to sacrifice all the Zords in their last battle with Zeltrax, one of Mesogog's strongest minions. After that, the five Rangers finish off Mesogog with their raw Dino Gem power, but the gems are burned out in the process. Anton Mercer and Elsa revert back into normal humans, finally free from evil. 2006 (Mystic Force) In the present day, the great sorceress Udonna enlists the help of five teenagers who are destined to become the Power Rangers Mystic Force to fight against the Undead army which has now been released. The Rangers practice their magical skills at a secret haven in the magical realm called Rootcore. The Xenotome grants the Rangers access to magical spells as they grow as individuals. *Nick Russell, later revealed to be Bowen son of Leanbow and Udonna, becomes the Red Mystic Ranger, with the element of fire and the power of the Phoenix. *Xander Bly becomes the Green Mystic Ranger, with the element of earth and the power of the Minotaur. *Charlie Thorn becomes the Yellow Mystic Ranger, with the element of thunder and the power of the Garuda. *Madison Rocca becomes the Blue Mystic Ranger, with the element of water and the power of the Mermaid. *Vida Rocca becomes the Pink Mystic Ranger, with the element of wind and the power of the Sprite. During the great battle, the side of good prepare a proactive strike against the forces of darkness. Leanbow prepares to face the master on his own, but is transformed into Koragg, the Knight Wolf. A brave knight known as Daggeron promises to protect Bowen - the son of Leanbow and Udonna. Born of magical blood, Bowen is said to be the light to rid the darkness. Daggeron is attacked by who he thought was a friend - Calindor. The two battled, but their magic collided left them cursed. After Morticon is destroyed, Necrolai finds a petrified mummy which becomes Imperious. The Rangers find a magic lamp which houses the great genie Jenji who aids them in the fight against evil. Using his former life as Calindor, Imperious tries to infiltrate the Power Rangers. Daggeron shows up just in time to save them as the legendary Solaris Knight. When Imperious steals Jenji to make a wish that the Power Rangers never existed, the Rangers must consult the Tribunal of Magic which grant them the Legend Warrior power. Nick can transform into the Mystic Firebird, and the remaining four Rangers can combine to form the Mystic Lion. Meanwhile, Koragg begins to remember his past as Leanbow and it is revealed that Nick is infact Bowen. Nick must accept his destiny as the Light and discover his connection to Fire Heart to take on a new challenge - the Ten Terrors of the Underworld. As the numbers of the Terrors dwindled, the Master took over the body of the unwilling Matoombo whom Vida had learn was true of heart. To destroy all magic, the Master goes to the empress of all good magic - the Mystic Mother. Leanbow and Daggeron go to face him but are too late and Daggeron's vision of his downfall has become reality. The Master sucked all good power away from all of our heroes, but the natives of Briarwood infuse the Rangers with power. The eight Rangers comnbine their powers to destroy The Master once and for all. Nercolai, who used her powers to revive Leanbow, Daggeron and Itassis, transfroms into the human Nikki, and begins dating Toby. Itassis follows Daggeron and Jenji to learn more about the ways of good. Matoombo, who was revived by unknown means, joins Vida in her DJ stint. Xander is promoted as manager of the Rock-Porium. Nick decides to visit his adoptive parents with Udonna and Leanbow and leaves his baby blanket with Madison. 2007 (Operation Overdrive) Andrew Hartford uncovers the Corona Aurora: the legendary Crown of the Gods. This awakens Flurious and Moltor from their imprisonments. The Sentinel Knight warns Andrew of the upcoming danger to the planet and he gathers all of his resources together to create Operation Overdrive. Andrew recruits a team of elite teenagers to become the next generation of Power Rangers: *Mack - Operation Overdrive Red Ranger *Will - Operation Overdrive Black Ranger *Dax - Operation Overdrive Blue Ranger *Ronny - Operation Overdrive Yellow Ranger *Rose - Operation Overdrive Pink Ranger Miratrix arrives on Earth and releases her master Kamdor. Together they join the hunt for the jewels to the crown. The Fearcats arrive on the scene and are looking for the jewels as well. After some encouragement, Tyzonn, an alien from the planet Mercuria, joins Operation Overdrive as the Mercury Ranger. Thrax, the son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd breaks free from his space dumpster. The Overdrive Rangers team up with Rangers from previous seasons. (Once a Ranger) 2008 (Jungle Fury) Three guardians, Casey, Theo and Lily are chosen at the Pai Zhuq to defend against the possibility of the return of Dai Shi. Jealous of the chosen ones, Jarrod accidentally frees Dai Shi and becomes his host. The Pai Zhuq Master, Mao, dies, but not before bequeathing the guardians to a new master. RJ, the new master, grants the chosen three morphers to become Power Rangers. *Casey - Jungle Fury Red Ranger *Theo - Jungle Fury Blue Ranger *Lily - Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger Later, due to the Rangers arrogance, RJ is captured. The Rangers go to the spirit world to retrieve their master powers. Meanwhile Dai Shi agitates the Wolf Spirit, causing RJ to lose control it. Subsequently the Rangers promptly defeat Dai Shi and his two shadow guards. RJ ultimately learned to lean on his friends and became the Wolf Ranger. Dominic, a wanderer who hadn't yet found his path, eventually became the Rhino Ranger. Distant Future 2025 (S.P.D.) (S.P.D.: History) In the year 2025, the Earth has opened its doors to allow alien beings from distant planets to co-inhabit with humans. Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger must train the S.P.D. Academy to become the next generation of Power Rangers to protect the Earth against the evil Emperor Gruumm and his Troobian Empire. The newest group of heroes are the Power Rangers S.P.D. - Space Patrol Delta. * Jack Landors, originally a criminal on the run from S.P.D., takes up Commander Cruger's offer and becomes the Red Ranger. He has the ability to pass through walls. * [[Sky Tate|Schuler "Sky" Tate], the son of a former Red Ranger, whose suit is similar to the red time force ranger suit becomes the Bue S.P.D. Ranger. He has the ability to create force fields. *Bridge Carson becomes the Green S.P.D. Ranger. He has the ability to scan other's auras, a form of psychometry. * Elizabeth Delgado, better known as "Z", was a criminal alongside Jack. She takes up Doggie Cruger's offer and becomes the Yellow S.P.D. Ranger. She has the ability to create dopplegangers of herself. * Sydney Drew becomes the Pink S.P.D. Ranger. She has the ability to touch an object (e.g. diamond or metal) and copy its properties onto her hand. When the A-Squad - the best of the best of Power Rangers are captured, Cruger is forced to call upon B-Squad to take their place. The Rangers have to come a long way and eventually accept two street rats into their Squad to learn the true meaning of teamwork. They all learn they have the same origin as their parents worked for S.P.D. in creating the technology of their Delta Morphers. This caused them to inherit unique powers, and by using these powers, they discover how to come together as a team and help save the world. Commander Cruger must claim vengence against those that destroyed his home planet Sirius - by becoming the Shadow Ranger. As the Shadow Ranger, Doggie must lead and train the B-Squad to victory against Emperor Gruumm. He must prove to Supreme Commander Birdie that he and the Power Rangers have what it takes to defeat Gruumm with the help of Kat and the new Delta ATV. When the Rangers recieve a message from 15 years in the future stating that Earth was overtaken on that day, a mysterious Omega Ranger appears from the future to aid the Rangers in defeating Morgana, Devastation, and Shortie. Sam joins the Rangers until Kat can find a way to return him to his own time. The S.P.D. Rangers later acquire new S.W.A.T. powers under the training of Sergeant Silverback. When the A-Squad return and capture Commander Cruger, the B-Squad must face them. Meanwhile Gruumm has transformed his ship into a body for Omni - his superior. As Broodwing has also invaded the Delta Base, the Power Rangers must combine their efforts to contain their enemies. Cruger manages to save his wife Isinia and defeat Emperor Grumm for good. After the final defeat of Grumm, Jack resigns from S.P.D. Sky is promoted to Red Ranger status, while Bridge is promoted to Blue Ranger status. Sam and Nova return to the year 2040. 3000 (Time Force) (Time Force: History) Ransik injures Alex and escapes to the year 2001 with a number of cryogenically frozen criminals in order to change Time. Miscellaneous Some Time In the 21st Century (RPM) The events of Power Rangers RPM do not occur within the same timeline as the other Power Ranger seasons. Former executive producer Eddie Guzelian has said that his intent was for RPM to stand alone. Year 20XX - Dr. K is taken into the Alphabet Soup complex. About a dozen or so years later - Dr. K releases the Venjix Virus. Three years later - The battle of Corinth. One year later - The Events of Power Rangers RPM. Alternate Timeline Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie 6000 years ago, Ivan Ooze has been captured. Ivan Ooze is freed from the hyperlock chamber. He then does serious damage to the Command Center, causing Zordon to weaken. The Rangers battle against the Ooze Men, only to lose their powers right after the battle. The Rangers are teleported to the planet Phaedoes, where they are granted Ninja Powers by Dulcea. The Rangers battle 4 gargoyle guards at the Great Monolith site, and receive the new powers of the sacred animals. They then teleport to Earth to battle Ivan's Ecto-Morphicons. Scorpitron is destroyed by the Falconzord, and an enraged Ivan merges with Hornitor to become Ivan-Hornitor. The Rangers then combine their Ninjazords to form Ninja Mega-falconzord. The Ninja Mega-Falconzord succeeds in defeating Ivan Ooze by kneeing him to the groin and sending him flying into the path of an approaching comet. The Rangers encircle around Zordon and combine their powers to revive him as well as restore the Command Center.